Raikazoo vs Monguitarsoon: Kazoos Of Destruction
by ObsidianThePrideGem1
Summary: Now this is a pretty meme. EXQUISITE!
1. Chapter 1: Jacks return

Monguitarsoon: How pleased you are to honk away, Jack the kazooper. My name is Monguitarsoon... of the instruments of destruction.

Raikazoo: Yeah... I guessed as much.

Dramatic jump from building to ground seperating his body and combining it back together

Jettoot Sam: Uh..

Monguitarsoon: Honking on the inside of your enemies. How easily you ignore the loss of life when it suits your convenience. So tell me: Who honks the weak from the man who honks for the weak?

Raikazoo: You're the one honking them. You take advantage of their weakness... Of course they get honked when you set them up as your kazoo shield.

Monguitarsoon: Riffed or be honked, Jack. Some guy in an alley taught me that.

Monguitarsoon: Yes, you aren't the only one grown up on the stage. War is cruel tooter, but an effective honker. Its final lesson is carved deep in my guitar: That this world, and all its people, are diseased

Monguitarsoon: Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. We are all pawns controlled by something greater: Memes. The DNA of the instruments. They shape our instruments. They are the culture - they are everything we honk on. Expose someone to toots long enough, they will learn to honk. They become honkers. Honks, toots, hums... All memes. All passed along

Raikazoo: How about "Full of shit"? Is that a meme?  
Monguitarsoon: You can't fight guitars, Jack. Guitars riffs, Drums bonks, and the strong honks the weak. said while some person is petting a cat in the corner

Monguitarsoon: Sam tells me you see your kazoo as a tool. Something that saves lives - A means of justice. Now there's a pretty meme. EXQUISITE!. It's spared you the burden of all the instruments you've honked... Absolved you of guilt when you enjoyed it. That is until the illusion was broken. Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, honking it's course. You have no choices to make. Nothing to honk for. You can be riffed with a clear conscience.

Raikazoo: You're right. About me, I mean. I knew something was... off. After Band, I thought I could honk off the stage and into a normal life. But here I am surrounded by the honked, arguing philosophy with instrument terrorists. I told myself this was about justice. About protecting and honking for the weak. But I was wrong.

Monguitarsoon: Hah hah hah. Then you admit it?

Raikazoo: I learned young that honking your kazoos felt good. Really good. In America, my friends... My family... They helped me forget the kazooper inside. But who am I kidding ? I WAS BORN TO HONK.

Sam and Monguitarsoon : Huh?

Raikazoo: The bit about my kazoo - That "Instrument of justice" stuff? I guess I needed something to keep "The Kazooper" in check when I was knee-deep in instruments.

Monguitarsoon: You...

Raikazoo: But you... all this - is a wake up call to what I really believe. What I really am

Monguitarsoon: What are you saying...?

Raikazoo: I'm saying Jack is back. 


	2. Chapter 2: The beast is released

Monguitarsoon: Kill him!

Raikazoo: No! Gets stabbed by tuning sword

Raikazoo: HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA HA

Raikazoo: Kaztor. Turn off my rhythm inhibitors.

Kaztor: What? This... This is madness! You-

Raikazoo: Do it!

Kaztor: All right...

Raikazoo: GAAAH AA. Rhythm... This is why I fight. Pulls out tuning sword Tiny maniac laugh. This is my normal. My nature.

Monguitarsoon: You've lost your mind.

Raikazoo: Grabs dropped kazoo and honks 3 doods.

Raikazoo: hehehehehehehvbsdvhjusbvbasjuivb Who's next?

Jettoot Sam: I'll take this dance.

Monguitarsoon: No, Sam. Report back to the chief. He's mine.

Jettoot Sam: You're the boss.

Monguitarsoon: I misjudged you. You are like us after all.

Raikazoo: Now you're just being nasty. laughs in a maniac way probably. That honk you love so much - wanna know how learned it? Actually why don't I give you a song? I think it's time for Jack... TO LET 'ER HONK!

Stains of kazoos play


	3. Chapter 3: Death of Monguitarsoon

Monguitarsoon: Riffed... or be honked...

Raikazoo: Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, honking it's course.

Raikazoo: Your memes... end here.

Monguitarsoon: No. I passed one... to you...

Monguitarsoon: Sure as the kazoo... will honk... The riffing... will continue... Now I return... to the Earth

Monguitarsoon: Guitars riffs, Drums bonks... and the strong... honks... the weak... All... is as it should... be...

Codec call Kevin Honkington: Raikazoo?

Raikazoo: I'm fine, Kevin. Relax. I'll get the recorders.

Raikazoo: I don't want this... for any recorders.

Kevin honkington: All right, man

Raikazoo: Later. 


	4. Author's note

**This was not my idea this parody fanfiction was the idea of a person named Beep on discord.**


End file.
